Little Red and the Big Bad Wolf
by cadewuver
Summary: Cat almost never understands the obvious, but she's always on board with the secret and subtle. Cade. First story! Summery is a lot worse than the story, I promise. COMPLETE
1. Peppermint Love Potion

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own VicTORious. But I am watching it now. But that's not the same thing.**

**Okay, first story! Well, I've actually written stories before, but I'm the type of person who starts something and never finishes. But I PROMISE I will finish all the stories I post. Unless you hate them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cat's POV<strong>

Jade stomped up, obviously flustered. "Hey, Jade! Why are you-AHHHH!" She yanked my arm and dragged me into the janitor's closet. I saw her check in ever corner for the cranky janitor after slamming and locking the door shut. Once she was sure that nobody was in the room, she turned to face me. Only then could I see makeup and tears streaming down her face like a waterfall. Jade West never cried. Seeing her like this broke my heart. "J-Jade? Tell me what's wrong."

"B-Beck..."

"Didn't you brake up?"

Jade looked into my eyes,"Yes...But it hasn't been long, and he's already eating up some other chick! It's like...He's already forgotten about me..."

I already had a pretty good idea of who this girl was but I still asked,"Who is it?"

This made Jade cry even more. It also made me sure of my answer. I sat on the floor where she had sat down during the conversation. I forced her to look at me. Her normal piercing blue eyes were replaced by a dull blue, reddened around the edges from crying. Tears sparkled on her pale skin. I had never taken time to realise how beautiful she was. I had always been her best friend. But sometimes, I wondered. Was it more than that without me thinking about it? I snapped out of thought when Jade grabbed me and embraced me in a hug. This took me by surprise, but I went with it for a while. I finally shook her lose and looked at her. I said one word that had made her so sad, "Tori."

She nodded. Then, all of a sudden she started growling. It was a deep growl. Like a wolf's. "J-Jade? What's happening? Why do you sound like a wolf?"

She shook her head and the deep growl stopped. "No. No. NO! Cat...Vega did something to me. She gave me some kind of mint looking thing earlier. I think she drugged me with...I don't even know! Some kind of mood swing thing?"

It was obvious that Jade was scared. I didn't know what to do. Nobody ever let me take charge. But now, I was the only one that could. "Stay here," I instructed,"And give me your scissors."

She handed them to me and I stuck them in my backpack. I then ran out of the janitors closet and went to find the only person I could think of who could make something like this.

**Jade's POV**

I didn't know what to do. With Cat gone, all I could do is think about this, and maybe try to figure out what was happening. It was obvious Vega had drugged me. But there was nothing I could think of that could make me act like I was acting. I tried to comprehend my mood changing patterns.

After I had eaten the mint or whatever it was, I had seen Tori walk over to Beck. She gave me an evil, plotting smile. Only now I remembered people staring at me. Now I knew why they where staring. I was growling. Okay, so I figured out that Tori made me growl. Great. SO helpful.

Then I remembered her grab Beck and start eating him up. That was about when I started tearing up and growling at the same time. Right before I grabbed Cat and dragged her here. So Beck made me mad and teary at the same time. No surprise there.

I'm just glad that nothing seemed to happen around Cat. She was so sweet; she was also oblivious. Or at least, I hope she was. Ever since me and Beck broke up, I had been dropping hints to Cat. Beck always knew I was bi, but he didn't was care. Cat was just so beautiful. That little dimple on her left cheek. Her huge, sparkly hazel eyes. And her hair. Oh God her hair. One of her most amazing features. I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard the door open. Cat walked in, looking sad. When she saw me back to normal, she looked a little better. "I couldn't find Sinjin."

"Sinjin? Why were you looking for him?"

She didn't answer me and was slowly backing towards the door. I realized I was growling again. I forced myself to stop, for Cat's sake. Now I my mood pattern theory was thrown off balance a little. Sinjin actually scared me more than made me mad. I found him in my bushes on several occasions. What was it that made me growl?

"Jade? Are you done being a wolf now?" Cat asked me nervously.

"I don't know when it happens, Cat. Just don't be scared, okay?"

"Kay kay."

She sat next to me, very close. I really just wanted to attack her with kisses right then and there. I could feel Cat staring at me warily. "Jade...You're doing it again..."

This time, I couldn't stop myself. I could feel myself growling deep in my throat. The next thing I knew was I was on top of Cat nibbling her ear. I could hear her suppressing a moan. I didn't know what I was doing. I tried my hardest to get myself off of the perky red head, but the mint thing was taking over my thoughts. I moved to her neck and bit it. Then I snapped out of it and rolled off of Cat. She was crying in pain. "Oh my God, Cat! I'm so sorry! I don't know what's going on!"

She was holding onto the place were I bit her. I must have bitten down really hard. I carefully removed my had to look at her neck. I gasped. I had just barely broken the skin. "Cat..I'm so sorry! Vega's mint is making me insane!"

Tears were trickling from her hazel brown eyes. What really confused me was that she didn't look upset or scared. She actually looked calm. I found a band-aid and carefully applied it to her neck. We sat in silence for a while. I broke that silence,"Cat, I'm really sorry...I just don't-"

"Tori," she said, with all the calmness in the world.

I could feel the growl coming, but then it subsided. The mint must be waring off.

"I know what the mint does," Cat said with confidence.

"What? Make me a maniac?"

"No," she giggled,"I think it makes you react when you're around people you're attracted to."

"What?"

"It's kinda like a love potion with peppermint! And you're attracted to Tori, Beck, and me!"

I stared at her with shock. How could she know all this? I spoke this thought aloud without realizing. She giggled and answered,"My mom says that when it comes to obvious things, I'm clueless, but with very subtle and secret things."

"How long have you known?"

Her face turned serious, as if thinking hard,"With Beck it was obvious. With Tori too. But with me? I always saw your hints as my imagination. Only today when you ate my neck did I realize how much you really loved me."

I sat for a minute, pondering all of this. I stopped when Cat gently touched my chin and turned my head to face her. I don't think either of us realised when our lips met. It just happened.

We broke the kiss and I said in a meaningful tone,"I love you, Cat Valentine."

She giggled,"I love you too, Jade West."

We hugged and got up. We exited the janitors together and ran to Sikowitz's class. We had missed Science, but nobody seemed to notice. We entered right on time. I flopped myself into the chair next to Cat, still thinking about what had just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Even I'm kinda confused on the whole mintdrug thing. But its pretty much what Cat said, a love potion with peppermint. I will say it won't come into play for the rest of the story, except maybe a little mention here and there. But...Yeah...Oh! Almost forgot! Reviews would make me happy and also help me improve my stories to viewer's likings! I might take a few suggestions here and there, but I already have the next chapter planned so, yeah. TTFN. TA TA FOR NOW.**


	2. Pet Names

**Those two reviews motivated me! Also, I wanted to write some stuff down before I forgot it, but, yeah...Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own the hit television show, VicTORious. I do, however, enjoy watching this show, as should you. I do not, however, know why I am typing in an official manner. ...**

* * *

><p><strong>Cat's POV<strong>

Was this really happening? I pondered what I had just said to Jade. Three words that could change our lives. But did I really mean them? When somebody says, 'I love you', the first response that comes to mind is, 'I love you too'. We'd been best friends for years, was I really ready for a relationship?

"Cat, Cat, Cat, Cat!"

I snapped out of my thoughts to look at Jade. "Huh? What?"

Sikowitz filled me in, "I asked you and Jade to play two lovebirds who have always loved each other without knowing it. You have to pay attention!"

What a coincidence, two people who have always loved each other without know it. Sounded like me and Jade, if you ask me. Now I was sure I meant what I said. I had loved Jade for so long without even knowing it. "You ready?" Jade asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts yet again.

"Huh? Yeah, sure."

I hopped to the stage with Jade.

"Okay, action!" Sikowitz yelled, sipping a coconut. **(A/N: Am I the only one who thinks that sounds wrong?)**

"Cat, I have to tell you something," Jade started, not bothering to take time to make up a stage name.

"I have to tell you something too," I said, not even trying to act,"I love you. We've been best friends for years, Jade. Ever since we've met, I felt a connection. You're special. Will you be mine?"

"Oh, Cat, I've always loved you too!" Jade grabbed me in a bear hug and I took it full on. Jade has never been really huggy, so this took me by surprise, even if she was acting which I knew she wasn't. In the hug her lips were close to mine. I leaned forward and are lips met. She leaned back a little, but took the kiss. We stayed like this for sometime, the whole world seemed to stop.

**Jade's POV**

Cat's lips tasted like cherry chap stick. I liked it. We broke the kiss when Sikowitz yelled,"Drive by acting excersize! You're all annoying football jocks, go!"

The whole room was mumbling random things in manly voices. "You're man voice is best," Cat whispered in my ear.

I laughed at this just as the bell rang. Me and Cat exited the classroom holding hands. When Beck and Tori came by, I squeezed her hand hard and she made a squeaking sound. I gasped and released her hand,"Oh, Cat. I'm sorry..."

"It's fine," she said rubbing her hand,"You just surprised me."

I stared at her,"Surprised? You didn't realize we were holding hands?"

"No, I did, I was just thinking."

"Thinking? 'Bout what?"

She smiled,"I was just thinking, you know, since we're a couple now...Wait, we are a couple now, right?"

I nodded and she continued,"Kay kay, so I was thinking...We should have cute nicknames for each other!"

I groaned,"Cat, anything but cute. Maybe you could call me Scissors, or something like that."

She shook her head violently,"No, no, no. I want to give you a cute nickname. Like...Jadey."

"That's not even creative! You just added a 'y' to the end of my name."

"Come on, Jade! Puh-leeeease!" Her words were very drawn out as she said this.

I tried to glare at her, but it was useless. Her hazel eyes were as big as dinner plates. "Cat, you know I don't like it when you baby talk!"

"Pleeeeeeease? C'mon, Jade, you know you love it."

I tried to walk to my locker, but she clung to my leg like a child. "Cat! Off! Now!"

"Jade, stop!"

I kept walking, dragging my new girlfriend around on my leg. People were staring and laughing, but if you saw a ditzy red head dressed in short shorts and a t-shirt with a unicorn on it holding onto a goth girl's leg, wouldn't you stare? "Cat, really? You could let go if you want me to stop."

I eventually reached my locker, but when I tried to open it, Cat pulled me to the ground so I fell on my but. "Shit! Cat! Why would you do that?"

She pouted,"Jadey..."

"Oops, sorry Cat..." I knew she hated it when I cussed, so I tried to keep it at a minimum, but when somebody practically breaks you ass, its hard.

"Jade, please let me call you Jadey!" She whined. She had on her killer puppy-dog face, which could make even me melt. Cat was one of my few weaknesses. She just knew how to make me comit to anything;

"Fine," I huffed,"What am I gonna do with you, baby girl?"

She giggled as I helped off of the ground. "Wadda 'bout me, Jadey?"

"What about you?"

"A nickname!"

I sighed,"Do I have to?"

"Yes!" She beamed,"All good couples have cute pet names for each other."

"Me and Beck didn't."

"I said good couples, and your broken up now! See? It works!"

That hurt a little. Apparently, it was visible because she quickly apoligised. "It's okay," I reassured her.

She still looked a little down, so I thought now would be a good time for that nickname. "So...Hmm...A pet name for Cat...Wait, isn't 'Cat' already a pet name?"

She looked at me very confused so I explained,"You know. Cat. Like a kitty cat. Which is a pet."

"Oh! I get it! Haha!"

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey, maybe I should call you Kitty-Cat. Or I could stick with baby girl."

"Kitty-Cat! I love it, Jadey!"

She hugged me tight and we laughed together. "Maybe you should think about my nickname for about five more minutes, though."

* * *

><p><strong>D'aawwww 3<strong>

**Yes, there is a reference to the song 'I Kissed a Girl' by Katy Perry. No, I don't own Katy Perry or that song. **

**This chapter was fun to write, because Cat and Jade remind me of my best friend (Who I am in love with 3) and me. Only she's not goth. I am a lot like Cat though, only I have black hair, and I'm less talented. I can't sing worth shit. ANYWAY. This is the part where I ask for reviews. So...Do it. Or Jade will kill you in your sleep. Or not. Whatever. Oh and as you can see, I update quickly. I don't really have a set day to upload, it just kinda depends on when I finish chapters. If you have a problem with this, email me at , then hold your breath til I respond. **


	3. Singing with Wolves

**Sick...Chapters...Whatever...You guys prolly dun read this anyways. This chapter is a little longer, mainly because i don't know when I'll get the chance to write the next one, so this one is long to make up for it (also I wanted some parts in this chapter but...yeah)**

**Disclaimer: *insert something witty stating I don't own VicTORious here***

**Cat's POV (Do I always seem to start with Cat?)**

I thought.

And thought.

And thought.

Nothing.

I thought about Jadey's-err, Jade's nickname for a full five minutes while she went to ask Sikowitz something. Nothing. 'Maybe Beck will have an idea,' I thought to myself.

I found Beck stuffing things into his transparent locker. "Hi!" I shouted, just a little too loud.

"Ow!" Beck had hit his head on the roof of his locker. I gasped, "Oh , Beck, I'm sorry!"

"No, it's fine," he responded rubbing his head, "Loved that."

I giggled. "So, Cat, are you just here to cause me pain?"

"No, I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Cat!"

I turned around to see my Jadey stomping toward me, "Jadey!"

I practically knocked her over when I hugged her. "Why are you talking to Beck?"

"Oh," I giggled,"I wanted to get a better idea for your nickname, 'cuz I couldn't think of anything."

"Nickname? For what?"

Jade glared at Beck and he backed away, going to talk to Tori. Jade yanked me into the janitors closet. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? You were only about to tell Beck about us!"

I whimpered. I didn't like it when Jade yelled at me. "But-"

"I just don't need anyone to know about us yet, okay?"

"Are you embarrassed by me?" I said as I started tearing up.

**Jade's POV**

'Great' I thought, 'I upset her'.

"N-no, Kitty-Cat..."

She lit up when she heard me use her stupid nickname. I sighed. Maybe she was bisexual _and _bipolar. Her face went from happy, to sad, then happy again. Now she had a serious face on.

"Than why don't you want anybody to know yet?"

"I just think, you know...We did just start dating today...I just need time getting used to saying 'Hey, I'm Jade, I have a girlfriend'. You know?"

She cocked her head like a puppy. Ack...Puppies...Disgusting little furballs...Cat's are so much better, they're independent and have personality. Especially my little Kitty-Cat...Oh God, I'm getting sappy.

"Kay kay," She responded cheerfully,"We'll keep it a secret for a while."

I smiled at her. Smiling at someone was something I didn't do often, unless they were in pain. _That_ was something to smile about. "So, Cat..."

She wasn't where she was five seconds ago. "Kitten? Where are you?"

"BOO!"

I actually screamed really loud. I may not be afraid of anything, but things can still surprise me. I whipped around to find the petite red head rolling around on the floor laughing. "Cat...Why?" I said breathlessly.

"Why not?"

She really knew how to push my buttons. And I knew how to push hers. "Because now the tickle monster's gonna have to get you..."

Her eyes widened and she grinned,"No! Not the tickle monster!"

I attacked her side and she started screaming with laughter,"Noo! Jadey! Stop!"

"Say you're sorry!"

"I'm sorry!" She pleaded in between giggles.

I kept my promise and stopped, still laughing at the laughing girl. She gazed into my eyes, and I did the same. Her hazel eyes made my heart melt. "Tickle Monster."

"What?" I stammered, confused.

"That should be your nickname! Tickle Monster! I can call you Tickle!"

I sighed. It was more creative than 'Jadey'. And at least it had the word 'monster' in it. "Fine, for now...Use it until we find the perfect one."

She squealed and hugged me. Our lips met again as the final bell of the day rang. I think we missed study hall, but whatever. We didn't have any studying or other homework to do anyway, and our teacher didn't care. "Will you come over to my house?"

"Of course. You know I hate my house. I'll drive, come on."

**Cat's POV (omg, 3 point of views?)**

My Tickle Monster pulled me off of the floor and I yawned. "Aww, is my Kitten sleepy?"

I nodded and she picked me up and cradled my like a baby. "I'll carry my little baby girl to the car then."

We walked out to Jade's car as I started to doze off. I stayed awake long enough to feel Jade kiss me lightly on the nose before getting in the drivers seat.

It didn't take long to get to my house. "Oh, Kitten, wakey-wakey."

I was shaken lightly as Jade undid my seatbelt. "Wha-"

"We're here, baby-girl." She picked me up and carried me inside.

"You know you suck you thumb in your sleep, right?"

My cheeks turned the same color as my hair, "I do?" I said trying to hide it.

She set me down on the porch and let me open the door. "Don't deny it, Cat. It's okay. It was actually adorable."

I blushed even more as she ruffled my hair and walked over to my couch. "Where your folks and freaky bro?"

"Steve is in San Diego working like always. My parents are on a business trip."

"Too bad," she replied,"Crazy Steve is like a party packaged in a little ADHD child."

I giggled at that. Then I thought of something. "Jade?"

"Yeah, Caterina?"

"Will you sing me somethin'?" I asked in a baby voice, knowing this way she would do it, whether she wanted or not.

She chuckled, "Sure, baby. What song?"

"Surprise me! I love surprises!"

She laughed, "Okay...Hmmm...I got it. Hand me your Pear Phone."

I handed it over as she scrolled through the songs. She found the one she was looking for and turned it up. As soon as I heard the intro I squealed.

"I've been awake for a while now, you got me feelin' like a child now. 'Cause every time I see your bubbly face, I get the tinglies in a silly place."

She sings so beautifully. She was singing a little lower with Colbie Calliat did, but that was just her style.

"It starts in my toes, and I crinkle my nose. Where ever it goes, I always know, that you make me smile. Please stay for a while now, just take your time where ever you go."

My Pear Phone suddenly stopped. Jade looked at it with confusion then said,"It's out of battery." She hooked it up to the wall and sat down next to me. "Aww...I wanted more..."

She lit up like she got an idea. "I have a song that fits us perfectly, Kitty-Cat."

I cocked my head as she pulled her phone out. She scrolled through her songs and grinned. She started it and I grinned. Andre always said this song reminded him of me.

"Owoooooooo! Who's that I see walkin' in these woods? Why, it's Little Red Riding Hood. Hey there Little Red Riding Hood," I waved and giggled. "You sure are looking good. You're everything a big bad wolf could want. Listen to me. Little Red Riding Hood, I don't think little big girls should go walking in these spooky old woods alone. Owoooooooo!"

I giggled as Jade made the wolf sounds like earlier.

"What big eyes you have, the kind of eyes that drive wolves mad. So just to see that you don't get chased, I think I ought to walk with you for a ways. What full lips you have." She leaned over and kissed me, missing the rest of the song. That was my favorite part anyway. "Maybe I should call you my big bad wolf, Jadey."

She grinned evily, "I like it." She said as she licked my cheek like a dog.

"Eeeewwww! Wolfy!"

"Wolfy?"

**So long...**

**Too long? Email me at idontcare at then hold your breath until i respond (the at symbol dont work as i discovered when i tried to put this last post...) DISCLAIMER: I own neither songs sung in this chapter, although I do believe that they pretty much ARE Cade. If you can guess what they are then...Good for you? Oh and there's a reference to the same Colbie Calliat song in there somewhere...Oh found it! Durr...It's really subtle and hard to find, but if you find it than tell me what you think the line was, cuz it aint easy. I like referencing songs in my stories...Uhh...what am i forgeting...oh yeah, REVIEEEEWWW  
><strong>


	4. Pancakes

**Merp, didn't take as long as a break from this as I thought, mainly cause I thought of a way to set up the plot again, as we kind of lost it...Oh look! Beck's breaking Jade's heart! Oh, sorry, you can't see my T.V. Unless you're a stalker... AHHH THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT-er  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own VicTORious, but if I did I would be very happy, because they won favorite TV show!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV (Woah, we're not starting with Kitty-Cat?)<strong>

Wolf.

I liked it. Although, I had a feeling people will say stupid shit like, "Haha, I always knew you were a bitch." Ugh. I hate people.

Cat was sprawled across my lap as we watched some stupid little kid's cartoon that she seemed to be very amused by. She was calmy sucking her thumb, which even _I _had to admit, was adorable. She suddenly sat up. "What's up, Kitten?"

"What time is it?"

I checked my phone,"Around midnight."

We had been sitting and watching t.v. for who knows how long. "You should be going home, shouldn't you?" She said sadly.

I shook my head, "My dad doesn't give a f-Uh, my dad doesn't care."

I cut off what I was about to say, since Cat hated me cussing. She giggled,"Yay! Sleepover!"

I moved her off of my lap. "Come on, it's late and we have school tommorow."

She skipped up the stairs and into her room, with me close behind. When I reached her room, she was already in her PJ's, which made me laugh, because they were those ridiculous candy jammies. "You kept those?"

"Yeah! I kept yours after you threw them in the trash too! Don't worry, I washed them."

She shoved them into my arms, and I sighed,"Cat, I'm not wearing these."

Her eyes went wide,"Please, Wolfy?"

If anyone could make the name Wolf disgustingly cute, it was Caterina Valentine. I shook my head,"No, Cat. Just, no."

"But, Jade! Please?" Her baby voice kicked in and it was becoming harder and harder to resist, but I stood strong. "Cat, no."

"But you don't have anything else to wear!"

She had me there. There was no way I was going to wear those footie pajamas, but sleeping in a skirt didn't sound pleasing either. "Fine" I groaned.

"Yay!" She squealed,"You change, while I look for something."

I had already pretty much gotten changed while she was squealing like stuck pig. I hopped into her bed and saw her lay something beside me. I looked at it and saw that it was a bundle of clothes. A black t-shirt and black skinny jeans. Then I realized they were mine,"Cat, why do you have a change of my clothes?"

"You left them here one night." She said, as she snuggled up to me in bed. She yawned and almost instanly fell asleep, her head on my chest. I sighed and gently rubbed her back, soon falling asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up, momentarily confused, being surrounded by pink walls and bunny posters. I tried getting up, but there was a sleeping red-head on top of me, sucking her thumb. I gently moved her and hopped into the shower in her bathroom. When I finished, I quickly got dressed and went to wake up my sleeping beauty. When I opened the bathroom door, she was standing there waiting. She shoved me aside while repeating,"Gotta pee, gotta pee." I laughed as she slammed the door in my face. I almost forgot she had the bladder of a squirrel. I trotted downstairs to make breakfast.<p>

**Cat's POV**

When I had finished getting dressed in a super cute bunny t-shirt and my favorite short shorts, I sniffed the air and smelled somethign yummy. I ran down th stairs and saw my big bad wolf in an apron serving pancakes. "Hey, Kitten." She said placing a kiss on my head. "Syrup?"

I nodded, taking my seat at the table. Jade set a plate in front of me. It looked like I was at a five star breakfast restaraunt. I had heart shaped pancakes smoothered in syrup, scrambled eggs, and fresh strawberries. I began eating like Mr. Porkstache, as it was delicious. She ate too, but a lot slower. "Kitten, don't eat so fast, you'll get a stomach ache."

I slowed my eating speed as I finished the last pancake. My face felt sticky and covered in syrup. Jade laughed and licked around my lips to get the syrup off. She then kissed me on the lips. I leaned into the kiss and tasted strawberries. She backed away and I wimpered. She laughed,"You taste like maple syrup."

"One time," I started,"My brother went to Canada to meet Justin Bieber. But Justin Bieber's manager called the cops when my brother poured maple syrup in Justin's hair. That's why he got a hair cut!"

She sighed,"Is anyone in your family normal?"

"Normal's boring" I stated.

"True," She said, "Come on, I don't want to be late for school."

We got into her car and quickly arrived at school. When we got there, Jade saw Tori crying and grinned. "Jade, she's upset. Come on."

I dragged my girlfriend over to her worst enemy. "Tori? What's wrong?"

"Beck broke up with me," she sniffled.

"Good," Jade said under her breath.

I glared at her then turned back to Tori,"Why?"

"I did something really mean when he told me not to. I don't even know how to fix it."

"What did you-"

Just then, Lane walked up to us. "Hi, girls. Jade, may I speak with you?"

"Uh, sure? What for?"

"For a video on the Slap."

Jade looked at him confused,"What video? I haven't posted one in months."

"Just come with me."

I shrugged as she looked back at me, walking into Lane's office.

Why was Tori upset? Why did Lane say Jade posted a video when she didn't? Tori pulled me down next to her and showed me a video on the Slap. I gasped. Tori had hacked Jade and posted the video that answered all my questions.

* * *

><p><strong>Sort of a cliffhanger! But not really. It's not hard to figure out the video if you payed attention to the story. Try to guess!<strong>

**Reviews make me happy, so review! Unless you're heartless and want me to be depressed.**


	5. UPDATING UPDATE

**Just a little notice to you people who follow Little Red and the Big Bad Wolf. **

**1. Thank you for following it!**

**2. I was originally planning to update this weekend, but I am going to the beach, where the internet is slow, and sometime, it doesn't even work. **

**So, instead of giving you a really rushed update with the quality of a pile of garbage, I just wanted ot let you know, the update will be around Monday, since I can type it without internet. **

**Sorry, for those of you who wanted a quick update.**

**Happy (early) Easter!**


	6. Revenge Does Crazy Stuff

**READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM IF YOU ARE A FOLLOWER OF THIS STORY.**

**Agh, late updates make me want to puke. Sorry, but I've had so much school work and you know...Stuff...And writer's block doesn't help. Hate it. This chapter is so short, but It's better than nothing.**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned VicTORious, I would be famous. I'm not famous.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV<strong>

"I already told you, I didn't post any video."

I sat on the couch defiantly and glared at the guidance counselor. He offered me some lotion, and I refused. "Just show it to me, and I can explain."

Just then, Cat and Tori, of all people, walked into the room. Tori pulled Lane aside and started talking to him. "Cat? Why are you here?"

She put her Pear Phone up to my face and pressed play. I gasped when I saw the video. It was of me and Cat in the janitor's closet when I was attacking her. The little red head looked up at me and smiled lovingly. "We've got it under control."

I stared at her, completely puzzled. "How?"

"Tori is going to say that she was uploading something using your laptop, but you were signed in to The Slap, and she uploaded the wrong video."

"How would that explain the video in the first place?"

"The janitor's closet has video cameras, remember?"

Lane walked over when he and Tori finished talking,"Well, sorry for the misunderstanding, Jade. But just be more careful next time, girls. Lotion?"

"No." I said as I dragged Tori and Cat out of the room. Cat was waving at Lane and giggling and Tori was just letting me drag her.

I dragged them into the janitor's closet, found the video cameras, and quickly turned them off. "Talk." I said simply to that bumbling idiot Vega.

"I wanted revenge for everything you've done to me," she started explaining,"So I asked Sinjin to make those mint things and put you into a trance or whatever. Beck told me not to, but I didn't listen. Revenge does crazy stuff to you. So I got footage of you borderline raping Cat and uploaded it. That's it. Just do whatever it is you're gonna do to me now."

"I'm not going to do anything. Just go make up with Beck. You two bastards deserve each other."

I grabbed Cat's arm and lead her out of the closet, locking the door behind me. I grinned. You really think I wasn't going to do something? Ha, you _really _don't know me, do you?

**Cat's POV**

I don't believe Jade, but what Tori did was just mean, so I'm okay with it. "Jade?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you going to do to her?"

She smirked,"Oh, she'll get what she deserves. Follow."

I followed her into Sikowitz's class and sat down with my legs over her. Sikowitz entered through the window and started ranting about one of his 'visions'. Nothing unusual. Jade started picking at her infected finger and I slapped her hand away. She made a snapping motion with her mouth and I giggled. Beck leaned over and whispered,"Hey, you lovebirds know where Tori is? I need to talk to her."

"She's in the janitor's closet," I said.

"Cat!"

"Whaty?"

Jade groaned as the bell rang. "You weren't supposed to-Wait. Beck just called us lovebirds. How does he-Why-VEGA!"

She ran off to the janitor's and I tried to catch up to her. I caught sight of Beck and Tori hugging and Jade yelling at them. "VEGA. How the hell does he know? How long was that fucking video up? You better tell me now, bitch, and the pain will be moderately less."

I gasped at her language. "Jade..."

She turned to me, fire in her beautiful blue eyes. They quickly softened at the sight of me. "Kitten, I'm sorry, but Vega better be explaining or language ain't the only thing that you'll be cleaning up."

I turned to Tori, who was trying to comprehend what was happening,"Well...It was up for about eight hours maybe?"

"Enough time for the school to see it," Beck added, his arm around Tori's waist, obviously protecting her from the enraged wolf standing before them. "She didn't mean any harm. At least you don't have to hide your relationship anymore."

I stared at Beck, he wasn't helping Tori's cause at all. "Jade, maybe we should just go to lunch, I'm hungry."

Jade huffed,"Fine, whatever, but I'm not sitting with them."

We walked to lunch together in silence. Jade bought me and her lunch while I found some seats next to Andre. "Hey, Little Red. I hear you're goin' out with the Big Bad Wolf." He laughed.

I blushed and nodded. "Yeah, I guess the whole school knows now."

Jade stomped over,"Hi, Wolfy!"

"That nickname is getting annoying. Why make the name 'Wolf' cute?"

"Because I'm me!"

Andre chuckled and Jade sighed, knowing she had no comeback for that. "Whatever."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I'm really sorry this is so short, but I wanted to give y'all an update and I couldn't think of any more for this chapter. I hate writer's block. Bleh. Anyway, I might not update for a week or so. I'm really sorry about it, but it's the end of the school year, I have projects due, band concerts, etc. etc. Sorry, but if you really like the story you'll stick with it, but you have to admit I update pretty fast most of the time.<strong>

**On a side note, watch "Liz's First Blackberry" on YouTube. Eliana/Ariz forever bitches.**

**EDIT: Fixed some spelling and grammar stuff I noticed last night. Why do I only see mistakes when I read stories on my iPod?  
><strong>


	7. Strawberry Avalanche

**I just realized how flipping short this is! GOD DAMNIT! It's only like 800 words! That makes me mad, but I really liked how it came out...And it's a filler chapter anyway, and hey, at least I updated!  
><strong>

**Sorry this took so long, but I did have s a few one-shots uploaded during my break from this. (HINT HINT) SO, you've been waiting, so here we goooooo.**

**DISCLAIMER: Dan Shneider owns Victorious. I am not Dan Shneider. Put two and two together.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV (The Next Day)<strong>

Ah, Friday. About fucking time.

This Friday night, Vega was starring in a huge play or something. Today was also the day to plan my revenge. "Kitten, would you hand me that?" I said, pointing to a screwdriver.

"Jade, it won't hurt them, right?" Cat said, still worried about my plan. "Course not. Just a little humiliation."

Cat had come home with me today after school somewhat against her will to help me with my project. The play started in an hour, just enough time to relax. "Done!" I said, satisfied. "So...What's it do again?" Cat asked, for the fifth time.

I sighed,"Cat, just wait, okay?" She nodded,"Can I have some oatmeal?" I laughed and nodded, making my way to the kitchen.

When I came back with a bowl of oatmeal in my hands, I found Cat asleep on the couch. I sighed. I just wasted oatmeal. I hate oatmeal. I sat on the couch and gently moved her head to my lap. She stirred, but just made herself comfy and started sucking her thumb again. I swear, nothing is cuter than Cat.

* * *

><p><strong>Cat's Dream and POV<strong>

I was standing in Karaoke Dokie with Jade. I was dressed in a knee length dress that looked like a red velvet cupcake. But it had a hood. So I was Little Red Velvet Cupcake Riding Hood! I guess...

Jade was dressed in black jeans with a fur vest over a black tank top. So she really was my Big Bad Wolf! Haha. This dream was taking my life too literally.

We were on stage and when I looked up there were cotton candy clouds floating above us. And there was a hole in the roof and I could see a citrus colored constellation. We started singing in perfect harmony,

_This is a world of dreams and revery_

_Where I felt the stars explode around me-_

We got cut off when the ground started shaking and an earthquake struck. I screamed and suddenly, my dream changed.

Now I was in a field of flowers surrounded by bunnies. I picked up a bunny and snuggled it. It was so soft and fluffy. Then, another bunny hopped over. And another. And another. And soon, I was surrounded by a bunny army. "Hi?" I said to the bunnies, unsure of what to do. The bunnies all started hopping on me and I fell the ground screaming. Then I was shocked back to reality.

* * *

><p>"Cat! Cat! Baby, are you okay?" Jade was holding me tight when I woke up. I embraced Jade. "Oh, Jade! We were singing <em>Strawberry Avalanche <em> and then I was in a field. And bunnies. And cotton candy. And-and-" I was interrupted when Jade's lips crashed into mine. She backed off and I whimpered a bit, not to go unnoticed by Jade, who smirked. "Calm down. You're fine now. No bunnies."

I flopped on the couch and sighed,"Thank God...They were pretty scary." "I'm sure they were, Kitten." Jade responded as she rested herself beside me. Then I realized what time it was. "Jade! We missed the play! What about Tori?"

Jade smiled,"You were asleep and I didn't want to wake you. Besides, tomorrow she'll be performing again. But now, I just want to spend time with my little Kitten." She said, placing a kiss on my cheek.

I blushed and giggled. Nobody would ever believe Jade had a soft side like this.

**Yay! Kind of just a fluffy filler. I think we'll be wrapping this story up in another chapter or so. And if you caught all the Strawberry Avalanche references in Cat's dream not including the actual song, than kudos to you fellow Owl!**

**Every Owl City song reminds me of Cat. Maybe because I'm a lot like Cat and they remind me of me? Whatever.**

**DISCLAIMER: Owl City is my favorite band. Oh, and I don't own the song. Phooey.**

**P.S. The length still bothers me a lot, so go ahead and yell at me in REVIEWS. REVIEW REVIEW!  
><strong>


	8. Nobody Knows

**Ready for the finale? Yeah, me neither. Ha! This ain't the finale. Fooled ya!**

**OMG have you seen Cat Tells Jade a Joke? THE SLAP WRITERS LOVE US.**

**DISCLAIMER: I want to work for theslap and fill it with Cade. But I don't own Victorious and never will. Maybe.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV<strong>

I awoke with a red head sucking her thumb, her head on my crest. Her face was so calm and serene, so I guess there weren't any more scary bunnies or whatever the hell she dreamed about earlier. I gently kissed her head and she stirred. She sat up on my chest, jabbing her elbows into my boobs. "Ow! Cat! Watch it, baby."

"Oops..." She said moving to the side. "Sorry, Jadey."

I sighed; I thought we had gotten rid of that nickname. Oh well, she made Wolf too cute anyway, Jadey was okay...I guess. "Can we go out for breakfast?" Cat asked, staring up at me.

"No."

"Please? With strawberries on top?" She begged.

"Cat, why don't I make you some oatmeal?" I said, hoping to shift her thoughts.

"Oatmeal, yay!" She jumped out of bed and hopped down the steps. I followed close behind, tripping on the last step and falling on my face. Smooth, Jade, smooth. Cat rushed over and leaned next to me, talking a mile a minute, "Oh my God, Jade are you okay? You aren't hurt right? Oh my God do you need ice or what? Jade, you're not hurt are-"

I shut her up by pulling her into a kiss. I pulled away and said, "I'm fine. Don't worry, baby girl." She let out a sigh of relief and helped me up. I strolled over to the kitchen and started the oatmeal while Cat made me a coffee. I finished up the oatmeal and we gave each other our breakfasts. Coffee's not a balanced breakfast you say? Lies. All lies.

**Cat's POV**

I ate my oatmeal and waited until Jade finished her coffee before I spoke. I knew she would more likely agree with me after she had her coffee. "So, Jade?"

"What, Kitten?" Jade said, finishing cleaning the dishes.

"I was thinking," I glanced over at what Jade called _The Tori Torturer_, "Maybe Tori doesn't deserve this. I mean, this could be big for her."

She sighed,"Cat, it won't hurt her, I promise. All it does is make her forget her lines and maybe hypnotize her to do some stupid and humiliating shit. Nothing serious."

I grabbed her hand and she led me to the couch. "Jade, it's not right. You're letting revenge take you over too. That's what got this started. Revenge is like dominoes. It causes a chain reaction."

She looked down. I could tell she was actually considering not doing it. "Can we at least take her to the desert again-"

"Did you know?" I started, taking Jade's mind away from the subject, "That desert is just _dessert_ without one of the s's? I mean, one _s_ and your cupcake turns into sand..."

"Baby, you're so...You."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I shouted, trying to make her feel sorry and maybe change her mind.

"N-nothing! But anyways, the Tori thing..." She looked at me seriously. "I don't know what to do. If anybody other than you said that, then I would automatically do the opposite. But...It makes sense. For once."

I smiled. I was special to her. She actually listened to me. Nobody did, because to them I'm Happy Cat, that girl who says nonsense and lives in magical rainbow land. Jade just acted like she thought that. She's a great actress you know. "Thanks...So you're not going to do it?"

"I need time to think. How about we spend the day out? And by the time we get back I'll have decided."

I nodded. Better than nothing. "Kay kay! Can we go to the movies?"

"...Maybe."

"Yay!" I'll go get dressed!" I rushed upstairs and hopped in the shower. I wish they made water-proof Pear Phones. I wanted to call my brother to see how he was doing. But he was probably busy anyway.

**Jade's POV**

Cat made sense for once. And I was really considering not torturing Tori. What if it backfired? Or what if the hypnotism kit Sinjin left in my locker didn't work? My mind was racing as I heard Cat's melodic voice from upstairs.

_I never thought that it's be so simple but_

_I found a way, I found a way.  
><em>

I chuckled. Cat loved _Drake and Josh_. Her brother plays himself on the show. He's that crazy guy who works at the Premiere. And our principal Helen was the owner of it. I heard the water shut off, so I made my way upstairs to take a shower myself. Cat was skipping to her room and I bit my lip as her towel came loose a little. Just keep walking, Jade. Just. Keep. Walking.

**Cat's POV**

I grabbed a t-shirt and short shorts, slipped them on, and proceeded downstairs. I heard Jade singing when I walked by the bathroom.

_It's tulips and it's daisies_

_You favorite flowers lately  
><em>

_You think that I ain't listening  
><em>

_But you know I do  
><em>

I giggled. I did know Jade listened. She knew me like nobody else did. And I knew her. Nobody knew she had a soft spot. Nobody knew I was really smart and could spit out intelligent advice. Only I knew Jade. And only Jade knew me.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! The next chapter is going to be the last. Sad face. <strong>

**The two songs were I Found A Way (Drake and Josh Theme) and Firefly by Jimmy Needham. Look it up, I love it. I own neither songs.  
><strong>

**But thank you all for the lovely reviews. Reviews make my day! (hint hint)**

**So, REVIEW.**


	9. Adorkable

**I lied last chapter. The NEXT chapter will definetely be the last. This chapter turned out a pretty decent length. Also, if I wait til next chapter to end it, there will be a total of ten chapters.**

**Fun Fact: I usually write chapters in one sitting, but this one I'm not. So it's extra special.**

**DISCLAIMER: Victorious doesn't belong to me. If it did, Cat and Jade would be dating, Crazy Steve would be Cat's brother, and Rex would look less creepy. Maybe a dinosaur.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV<strong>

"Cat, why do we have to see this movie? It looks stupid." Cat dragged me to the box office and bounced in line.

"I wanted to see Pirates:Band of Misfits with my brother, but he's working. So we get to go together yay!"

I groaned. Why did I promise her movies? Why did I give in? I looked over to see Cat bouncing up and down in place, eagerly waiting for the line to move. She was wearing her signature short shorts and a t-shirt with a bunny with nerd glasses on it that said: _Adorkable. _Now I know why I give into her. She's adorable. Or should I say, _adorkable_?

We finally got to the front of the line and I payed for the tickets. We were early, so we had time to grab some popcorn and a large drink from the concession stand. Cat ran over to me with two straws. "Cat, I don't think two straws will fit in the drink, baby."

"Sure they will!"

"B-but...Ah, whatever. C'mon the previews are starting." I knew Cat loved previews. For whatever insane reason.

"Kay kay!" She got on her tip toes and pecked me on the cheek, causing glances from some teenagers nearby. "What? So you can kiss your boyfriend in public but my girlfriend can't give me a tiny kiss?" I shouted at them, which caused them to scamper away, spilling popcorn as they ran. I grinned, and Cat and I stepped into the theater.

We found seats in the back and I made sure that nobody else came on the isle. Cat started eating some candy she had in her bra. At least I didn't have to _buy_ her candy. Movie candy is overpriced. She laughed at the previews, for whatever reason. I never understood why they advertise something that won't come out for a year. **(A/N Seriously, why?)**

The movie started and I was instantly bored. So I stuck a straw into the drink and took a couple of sips. Cat offered me some popcorn, her mouth full of it. I took some and mouthed _thanks_ and she grinned, causing popcorn to spill onto the floor and down her shirt. I sighed and helped her clean it up while she giggled.

When I finished, she went back to watching the movie while I watched her. The way she stared at the screen while absent-mindedly eating popcorn, causing it to get all over her face, was just adorable.

About halfway through the movie I started to think about what Cat had said earlier. _Revenge is like dominoes. It causes a chain reaction._ Then, something my mom said before she divorced rang in my mind;

_Revenge is easy. Forgiving is hard. Be the stronger girl and forgive. Because forgiving isn't for the one you're forgiving, it's for you. Because being upset with someone is a horrible feeling._

Maybe Cat and she were right. Maybe I should forgive Tori. Or I could take the easy way out and get revenge. I checked my Pear Phone. Only about ten. I still had nine and a half hours to think about it. I wish deciding whether to be strong or take the easy way out was easier.

**Cat's POV**

The movie was funny. There was a cute monkey in it that talked using signs. Maybe I should do that! But you can't sing with signs, so that's not a good idea.

I hoped Jadey was thinking about what I said. I picked out a movie that I knew she wouldn't pay attention to so she would think about what I said. I looked over to find her messing with the band-aid on her infected finger. I slapped her hands and she stuck her tongue out at me. She took the popcorn from me and I took the straw I had out and tried to stick it in the drink. It wasn't working so I pushed down really hard and the top flew off and the drink spilled _everywhere_. All over Jadey and me, the floor, the seats. Mostly the floor, but if we didn't dry off we'd be sticky.

Nobody else noticed the explosion though, so that's good. I didn't want to disrupt the movie. Jade grabbed my arm and we rushed into the bathroom. Nobody else was in there.

"What did I tell you, Cat?" Jade huffed, trying to dry herself with paper towels. It wasn't working well.

"I'm sorry..." I sighed, holding back tears. I knew Jade wasn't happy with me. Or so I thought. She grabbed my chin and kissed me passionately. She broke the kiss and smiled. "We can go to the mall after we dry off, at least the cup was only half full and the floor took a lot of it. We have a full day awaiting us."

I shouted,"Yay! I can get a new t-shirt, maybe a kitty one. Oh! Or a My Little Pony shirt! That'd be cool! Can we get ice cream while we're there? Please?"

She laughed,"Sure."

We decided to go back and watch the rest of the movie, since we had managed to clean most of the drink up. I watched the movie, not really paying attention because I was thinking about what Jade was thinking about. Maybe she was thinking about what I had said earlier? I pondered this as the credits started to roll. We got up and tossed our stuff in the trash. When we got to the car, I poked Jade's shoulder. "Yes, Kitten?"

"What were you thinking about earlier?"

She started the car and headed for the mall. "Just random stuff. I thought about what you said about revenge a little, but I dunno what I'm gonna do, baby. I'll think about it in the mall, okay?"

I giggled. That was good enough for me. I took a gummy bear out of my bra and offered it to Jade. "Gummy bear?" I said, sticking one in my mouth. She laughed and accepted it. "Kitten?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you so..."She paused and chuckled,"So _adorkable_?"

I giggled and shrugged. Jade thought was was adorkable. Even when I spilled soda on her.

* * *

><p><strong>So the next chapter is the I've been saying it was going to come sooner. I never know how chapters will turn out.<br>**

**I don't own Pirates:Band of Misfits, but it was a funny movie.**

**This could have almost been a one shot.**

**REVIEW GODDAMNIT.**


	10. Big Bad Softie

**The finale is finally here! I'll save my ranting til the end so you can read.**

**DISCLAIMER: You should know this by now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV:<strong>

Cat and I arrived at the mall and I went straight to the food court. "But you just ate popcorn!" Cat whined as I dragged her to some Chinese place. "I'm still hungry. Go sit, I'll bring you a little something, because popcorn and bra candy isn't a very balanced lunch."

I got in line as I watched Cat skip off to a table, sit down, and wave at me spazzticaly **(A/N It's a word in my dictionary)**. I blew her a kiss and she pretended to catch it. _Oh, Cat..._ I thought as I ordered chicken teriyaki for myself, and some lo mein for Cat. As I walked over to the table with our food, I suddenly got lo mein down my shirt and bra, fried rice in my boots, and an eggroll in my face. "Shit, man! Watch where the Hell you're going!"

"Jade? As pleasant as ever, I see."

I looked up to see Beck, of all people, helping my get eggroll out of my hair. I slapped his hand away. "I don't need your help!"

"Okay, okay!" He put his hands up in defeat. "Sorry, by the way."

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes, "Where's your sweet angel Vega?"

He rolled his eyes back, "She's doing some more rehearsing. And, I know you're going to try to get revenge. I'm going to be there so I wouldn't try any-"

"Can it! How do you know I'm going to do something?"

"Because I went out with you for two years. I know you, Jade."

"J-J-just shut up okay? I'm trying to have a nice day with my girlfriend, and you just screwed it up. Thanks, Beck. For the lo mein and the bra and ruining my day. No really, I appreciated that," I said sarcastically as I stomped over to where Cat was playing with her phone.

"Where's the food?" Cat asked, looking up from her phone.

"Down my bra...Don't ask."

"I'll still eat it," Cat said, winking.

Woah, woah, woah. Hold the phone. What did Cat just say? I shook my head. No way. Cat's so innocent. She would never say something like that. "Um, what?"

"Oh, nothing! Go clean up, I'll wait here," Cat said, back to her innocent old self. I nodded and ran to the restrooms and cleaned up as fast as possible. I hurried back to find Beck talking to Cat. Cat was giggling, and that worried me. "Cat? Why are you talking to him?"

She looked up at me with those big brown eyes, "He sat down and we started talking. That's all! I swear!"

I raised a pierced eyebrow. I sat down next to Cat and moved close to her, possibly trying to protect her, from God knows what. It's Beck. He loves her like a sister. And only like a sister, he even said so himself. But, hey, I'm overprotective. Beck started telling some story about Canada or something, and Cat kept interrupting with tall tales about her brother. "Hey, I'll be right back," Beck said, standing from the table.

"Kay kay!"

"Whatever..."

As soon as he left, Cat turned to me,"Be nice, Jadey! He's sorry, you know. You keep pushing him away. Can't you just be friends again?"

I looked at her, astonished. She had caught me off-guard. "Cat, why should I forgive him. Okay, because he broke up with me, you and I got together, but that's all he's ever done for me, even if it was the greatest thing he could have done..."

I mentally slapped myself. I was contradicting everything I just said. "Okay, Cat. I'll forgive him. Only for you though..."

Cat beamed, "Yay!" She embraced me in a killer hug. "Ah! Okay, Kitten. Off, girl."

She released me and waved as Beck sat back down. He set a tray of food down on the table. The tray looked like mine did, you know, before it went down my shirt. "Beck, you didn't need to-"

"I wanted to. Forgive me? For everything."

"Fine," I huffed. "I forgive you. Only for Cat. Only."

He grinned. He still thought he won. How cute. We started having a conversation, and it was actually kind of nice. Until, of course, the topic of Tori came up. I groaned. "Okay, we're going now."

"No!" I dragged Cat away from the table. "Jadey! Stop!"

"What!" I stopped.

"You said we could have ice cream..."

**Cat's POV**

Jade sighed. "Fine."

I skipped back to the food court, with Jade trudging behind me. I ordered a red velvet ice cream cone from the Freezy Queen, and made my way back to Jade, who was saying bye to Beck, and picking at her band-aid on her infected finger. "Jadey..."

She looked up at me. "Let's go. Where was that store you wanted to go to?"

"This way!" I skipped off, licking my ice cream cone. "Are you thinking about it? The Tori thing, I mean."

"Yeah...I was while you and Beck were talking."

"So...?"

"Still thinking." She sighed.

I sighed also. "Fine. Let's go!"

I hopped into Hot Topic and instantly found the shirt I wanted. I ran up to Jade, who was looking at some earrings. "That's the one you want?"

I nodded. I heard Jade mumble something as she payed for the shirt. I think she said, _Fucking Ponies_, but probably not. "Here." She shoved the bag in my hand. I glanced at the shirt, it had Pinkie Pie with a cupcake on her head and it said _A Cupcake is _NOT _a Hat!_ I giggled. Because it's true. **(A/N Cat totally likes MLP:FiM in my headcanon. Deal with it)**

Jade checked her watch. "C'mon. We're going to Tori's play."

I sighed. We got into the car and started driving to Hollywood Arts. Wait, we didn't have the Tori Torturer. "Yeah, we're just going to watch." Jade said, noticing my confusion.

"But...You listened to me?"

"I did it for you. Because I know you don't like revenge. You've never liked it. Even when we were little. I only do this shit for you."

I grinned and tackled Jade, who was trying to park the car. "Cat! No! Not while I'm driving!"

I let go of her. "Sorry! Sorry!"

We parked the car and went inside. "Jade?"

"Vega."

"I can understand why Cat is here, but why you Jade."

"Anything for a friend." Jade responded, as we took our seats. Tori glanced at us as she went backstage. I knew that Jade wasn't talking about Tori when she said that. She would do anything for me. She wrapped her arm around me and I pecked her on the cheek. I saw Beck and waved; he gave me a thumbs-up.

To most people, Jade really was a big bad wolf. But only Beck and I know, she's really just a big bad softie.

* * *

><p><strong>And, after ten chapters (technically 9 because one of them was an author's note), we're done!<strong>

**Thank you all who have been with me from the beginning, and those of you who read this all in one day. My next multi-chapter story is probably going to be Cori/Cade, and Cat-centric. Probably. And there will be some one-shots until I start that.  
><strong>

**But, I won't be writing for about two weeks, because it's the last weeks of school. But, in two weeks, I'll be writing again!  
><strong>

**Review! I love Reviews! They're like, presents in word form!  
><strong>


End file.
